Shimmering, Simmering, HOT
by Mugiwara Natsu
Summary: Life for Lelouch is way too erratic. He did not plan on cross-dressing in order to support his crippled sister. Nor expected his all-time rival to be a devoted customer, with a shameless fixation for skirts. Eventual SuzaLulu. Contains Mild Fan-Service.


**1.** The Indisputable Proposition

_Steady job, steady job, steady job_… He repeated those words in his head, as if they were a form of religious chant.

Lelouch Lamperouge. Seventeen years old. Male.

Nominated as one of the intelligent person in Ashford Academy. He was mostly referred to as a '_lazy genius_', for his apathy towards his education. The fact that he was well known for ditching Physical Ed. would also be a prime sample of that. And speaking of skipping classes, it seems that Lelouch had gotten sidetrack on his way to the school gym.

Busy being: Reading a list of job requests on the recent newspaper, so that he can financially support his handicapped little sister. Because his old job as a pizza deliverer wasn't cutting the requiring pay.

The indigenous Ashford Academy had provided him with a little garden, for where he could hide and do his readings peacefully. Many of the school's staff who have acquainted themselves with this teen, and have discovered a pattern to where he would usually run off to – instead of being in class. This was the fourth time in his entire life that he escaped to this place.

Mostly because, he was not too fond of the mosquitoes that tend to flock there.

He had stumbled across a decently sanitary bench that he could sit on and read his newspaper.

"Geeze, Lelouch. Keep that up, and you might end up cursing some innocent spectator." A royal-blue hair colored teen decided to hover over his rapt companion.

Apparently, a few of those words had escaped Lelouch's lips.

Rivalz Cardemonde, the blue-haired wonder, decided to hook his right arm around Lelouch's neck and used the free one to give a very undeserving noogie. "Lelouch Lamperouge! You better not be giving me the cold shoulder. 'Cause you got the 'nice-guy' image down. The kind of guy who gets all the fangirls and—"

"Can't you see I'm busy, Rivalz?" Lelouch interjected, with a very peeved tone.

"Okay, fine." Rivalz heaved a heavy sigh. He released Lelouch from his grip, and took a step back. "What got you so upset?"

Lelouch sighed.

Aside from the obvious, Lelouch wasn't particularly pleased with his current life. He had been responsible for taking care of Nunnally, his sister, ever since he could remember. Of course, there was still their mother, Marianne, who supported them with her two jobs. But due to the fact that she was always working, it was up to Lelouch deal with his sister.

But due to some minor declines of Japan's economy, the Lamperouge family finally realized that their get-by-with money cannot support them forever. Which was why by the age of fifteen, Lelouch decided to get a part-time job. While still having to juggle his studies and obligations as a Vice-President of the Student Council.

"Real men don't talk about their feelings, huh?" teased Rivalz. "Spill it out, man. Your _downer_ vibes are ruining my day."

"I need a new job."

"Clearly. Aside from the obvious, _please_."

"But this lists consists of occupations that can either overwhelm me from my schoolwork, or that it doesn't pay enough. And I don't have time to dawdle."

"Why the sudden seriousness? Doesn't you mom have the whole financial thing covered?"

"My instincts tell me," Lelouch laid the newspaper beside him, "not for long."

Then his head bended down until his hands, so that they could cover his visage. He didn't want Rivalz to see his piqued face.

This immense gravity had been pushing down on him sense he started working.

"That's more like a case of paranoia." Rivalz pointed-out casually.

"Call it as you will. My decisions have settled."

"What about your mom? And Nunnally? They already feel guilty for making you work so hard."

"They know I quit my old job. They assume I'll be more focused with school—"

"You should be." The blunt interjection, seeming a little impatient.

Lelouch took a moment to calm himself. He sat back up straight, staring at Rivalz with grave eyes that spoke of sincerity.

"Rivalz. You, as a child with a single guardian should understand that there are family tasks to be dealt with."

"What I know," Rivalz slightly more irritated than before, "is that overexerting yourself won't help anyone."

Before Lelouch could reply to that statement, Rivalz turned his head to the side to avoid their eye contact. The blue-haired teen awkwardly stood there, with hands in his pockets. Lelouch continued to study the reaction of his friend's face. Then suddenly, Rivalz's face burned bright red.

At first, the sitting teen didn't know what to make of it.

"Rivalz?"

"Go ask Milly." The words were whispered to him.

"What?" a puzzled expression had unknowingly risen from Lelouch's visage.

"I said: Go ask Milly." Answered Rivalz. Flustering even more as he said it louder.

"Milly?" not that he was being stupid or anything. He just couldn't really grasp of the idea of having Milly Ashford, the school President's granddaughter, be the person to help resolve his problems. Namely because of the unmistakable fact that she found amusement in humiliating Lelouch every time the opportunity opened itself.

Not that he disliked Milly. In fact, she was one of his closest friends. She was just… an adrenaline pumping enthusiast, so to put it.

Oh, and there was that minor detail on how Rivalz is infatuated by her.

"Yes, Milly!"

"Why Milly? I mean, I understand she has a lot of power and influence on this school but… I have enough troubles as it is."

"You better not be calling my—uh. _Milly_ is the perfect person you should talk to. She can give you a job on the school, so that you don't have to worry about studying and all cause you'll be working here. And the money problem? Solved! You now this school is loaded." Rivalz smiled, lighting the mood the between them.

"Yeah. But, I don't want to burden her."

"Burden who?"

And speak of the devil.

"Milly! Lelouch here needs a job. Think you can get him working at the school?" Lelouch underestimated Rivalz ability to keep things a secret from Milly. If the poor guy had been admitting his feelings towards her, that would be a different story.

Still, Lelouch was curious on her answer.

"You want to work at the school?" Milly was just as surprised as Lelouch.

But the boy nodded, not really bothering with verbal responses.

She was wearing tan colored girl's school uniform, which contrasted with the two boys' charcoal colored uniform. Aside the colors, the only other difference between their clothing where: girl's clothe left needy space for those with larger fronts, and had above knee (but not revealing) skirts. While the males had their straighten long dark pants. Both uniforms had gold colored edges.

"I can't say there is any job here that's available for students…" Milly trailed off into her thoughts.

But the boys remained hopeful. "Think hard, Milly!" cheered Rivalz.

For a split second, Lelouch found it entertaining how Rivalz became energetic when she showed up.

"Ah!" by the sound of epiphany, Lelouch focused his attention back on Milly.

There was a pause. "Well?" Actually, the pause became a five minute silence.

"Rivalz!" Milly shouted, like a sergeant to her trainees.

And being the sick love-pup that he was, Rivalz barked. "Yeah?"

"Get out of here."

"What?" it appeared as though the pup had just been kicked. "Why?"

"Because I want to talk to Lelouch. _Privately_."

This made Lelouch gulp. But he remained calm.

"C'mon, I can't be a part of this?"

"No. Now move along!" she waved a hand for blue-wonder to leave. And well, Rivalz always had a hard time saying no to _her_.

"Fine, fine. But Lelouch," as Rivalz was making his exiting move, he pointed to Lelouch. "You better tell me about it!"

"Right, Rivalz. In the meantime, there are some paperwork that are in desperate need of organization on my desk. Please go take care of it for me~"

As the other male left, he made sure to mumble a few complaints for anywhere to barely hear. But Milly remained unfazed. She smiled her signature devious smile, almost as if she had just conjured up the most ingenious plan that may or may not result in someone's death.

Which made Lelouch feel reluctant to be left alone with her.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Milly finally broke the silence. "There is a job."

"I can tell. But why send Rivalz off?"

"That was act of kind gesture. You'll be thanking me, once I tell you."

Trying to read Milly Ashford's next move is like trying to find a piece of hay in a needle-stack. It's both painful, and practically impossible.

"Lelouch… Have you ever been to the Maid Café? The one that is sponsored by my family?"

"No…" he responded hesitantly.

"Why don't you go pay a visit there tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, big brother!"<p>

Arriving back home and being greeted by the very energetic Nunnally, definitely improved his day. After what felt like hours of mind-numbing torture, what he really needed right now was his precious little sister to lighten up his spoiled mood.

Milly, really did a number on him…

"_Onii_-san?" asked Nunnally, in a very adorable way.

Nunnally, was practically the very reason for existence. Not to be melodramatic, but this was what people have always told him.

She was born crippled. Been in a wheel chair all her life, yet she never seems bothered by it. Lelouch admired her for that strength. He had remembered that the doctor once told them that if Lelouch had been born in that way, then his sister would be the one running around freely. Perhaps her physical strength could overwhelm Lelouch's current.

_What a waste_… Lelouch's stamina is barely worth mentioning. Whenever he was in Physical Ed. he would always be the last runner, or the last person to get picked on a team.

He may be smart, but his exercise was lacking. Perhaps it has something to do with his scrawny figure.

Okay, enough said.

He needed a distraction, pronto. "Uh. Where's mom?"

"She said she won't be home till midnight so it'll just be the two of us again."

From the main entrance, he started to head for the kitchen/dining area, while following his sister's lead. When he arrived, he saw that his sister had already taken the liberty of cooking the meals for three people's worth. This was her family role, seeing that both Lelouch or Marianne pale to compete with Nunnally's refined cooking.

"Ah! This looks delicious, Nunnally!" Lelouch quickly placed himself down in a seat on the small dinner table.

The delicious array of Japanese style food definitely made his taste buds crave impatiently for it.

"Sayoko-_san_ from next door taught me how to make it!" Nunnally steadily moved her wheelchair to the empty spot next to Lelouch, where a chair was absent.

A little Britannian girl getting accustomed to her life amongst the Japanese, using polite suffixes like '-san', and phrases like 'onii-san'. Isn't that just the most _precious_ thing?

And Sayoko Shinozaki is the kind lady next door. Who is a dedicated friend of Marianne, probably since childhood.

She was the reason they managed to live in such a good, clean apartment. One that is not located in some criminal infested neighborhood.

"Thanks for the food." An empty plate was ready for him to fill, so he immediately had a first taste of every food available at the table. He smiled contently with every bite.

But… why was it so quiet?

Usually his sister would immediately jump into whatever discussion she could think of, and Lelouch would listen intently and comment. It was almost like a ritual between them, since their mother wasn't around often. But when she was sitting in the dining table with them, the trio would converse casually. They would preserve every moment that they have time together.

Which could only mean one thing: Something's bothering her. But she either doesn't want to talk about it, or doesn't know how.

Lelouch, didn't need to eat much. It would explain how he managed to stay thin without much exercise. He paused abruptly in his consuming stride, placing the eating utensils neatly on the stained plate. "Nunnally, is something the matter?" being the overprotected older brother, he claims that he has a right to be straightforward around her. "You're not usually this quiet."

"I…" Nunnally's eyes had dropped to the untouched plate in front of her.

His presumption was screamingly accurate.

"You can tell your _onii-chan_ anything." Lelouch urged in a practically teasing manner.

There wasn't a reply. Just a stare-off between Nunnally and the inanimate object.

But suddenly, as if it were a warning, Nunnally took in a deep breath. "I-I was thinking… h-how is Suzaku?"

Thankfully, his sister didn't get to see the five second twitch in Lelouch's reaction.

"Good, I would presume. I heard the athletics department awarded him for best player." He instantly darted her curious glances by closing his eyes.

There was a dense atmosphere that rolled in over his head, the moment he heard of that person's name.

"I see…" Nunnally was solemn with her reply.

Of course, he didn't have the heart to tell her the _truth_.

"He's always been busy. I'm sure one of these days he'll drop by to say hi."

"N-no. I don't want to bother him." He could tell that she was holding back. "At least, you get to see him at school!"

_That's problem. I _don't_ want to see _him_._

"Yep." A fake smile managed to reassure Nunnally, for she beamed back at him. "C'mon, lets put clean up. I have to leave early tomorrow."

* * *

><p>ROYAL MILK CAFÉ. <em>OPEN<em>.

He said he'll do it.

So he can't back down now.

"Good morning, Master!"

But still… This was not like him. To get all desperate.

"Huh?" he couldn't grasp the situation.

That morning, he wasn't too thrilled to wake up. He knew that after that uncanny conversation with the Student Council President, and the even more unsettling talk with his sister on a certain _nemesis_, today may throw his life into a complete and utter spiral. And he realized, that he wasn't really prepared for it.

Today was not a school day, so he took a break from studying. He was free to do whatever he wants, seeing that he quit his part time job. But if somehow, _just in some way_, that this maid café place manage to convince him to work there… then he can kiss his free time on the weekends goodbye.

No. He had to be realistic about his predicament.

This just be a conniving part of Milly's enjoyment. Finding Lelouch Lamperouge is at his vulnerable state.

Once arriving at the famed café, he was met by—

"Kallen Kouzuki?" Lelouch must've looked extremely undignified, because he was completely blown with astonishment at the piece of work that stood before him.

Kallen was a vivid auburn headed half-Japanese and half-Britannian, but all stunning in the eyes of those around her. He was well informed by her, and could say that what he saw was the most out-of-character thing _imaginable_... to be direct. Though he admitted, this was a bit uncomfortable for him as well.

She was mutually shocked to see him. Standing there awkwardly, definitely not in his usual environment. She felt the sudden rapid instinct to run far away, and hope that through some miracle, Lelouch could have just measured his mistakes and forget this moment had ever happened.

"How… startling." The words just _slipped_.

He knew that he had to be careful with his words, because Kallen had belligerent characteristics. She's strong, perhaps too strong for any man's taste. He had recalled the time of some arbitrary contest where she was the winning prize for anyone who could catch the stray cat that had wandered onto campus. She viciously threaten every single person attempting to claim the cat, and fiercely captured the feline in the midst of all the fray. Many of male teens have learned to fear her, than to adore her.

But here, she was way too appealing. Wearing those maid uniform as if they were meant to be worn from the beginning.

"Wha-… What do you mean, Master?"

… That was certainly unexpected. He knew she was forcing herself to smile.

"Kallen, you— Wait, did Milly…?"

He didn't need coherent words for her to pick up on his question. She closed her eyes, and painfully nodded.

"L-Lulu? I-I mean… Lelouch-sama?" he turned and noticed another familiar face in frills and a skirt.

It was Shirley Fenette. He long shades of deep carrot orange locks were dangling neatly from head to shoulders. She was flustering pretty badly, which made Lelouch worry. Why was it that she always seem close to fainting whenever he was around her?

"Alright guys! Looks like here restaurant is going to open a little late to day!" that recognizable voice, belonged to Milly. "We're going to have an emergency meeting!"

"EH?" cried the girls. Lelouch turned around and saw Milly flip the open sign, to close sign. And immediately knew that Milly purposely wanted Lelouch to enter.

He felt like he was caught in a mouse trap.

"C'mon everyone, lets go to locker room." Hooted the blonde.

Kallen look like she was about to say something to him, but decided to save it for later.

Kallen, Shirley, and Milly were not the only girls he recognized. There was a fourth member, who he instantly remembered as the girl who ordered daily pizza. He would know, because he would always be the person to deliver that evidence to her. She had spring green colored hair, which was just as long as Shirley's but more straighter. She had a blasé appearance.

And who couldn't remember her name? Actually, she didn't go by her full name. She went by her initials: C.C.

"Hello again, Pizza-boy." She didn't bother looking at him.

And he didn't bother to respond.

They were all suited in maid costumes.

The locker room, was their meeting place. There was another office, but it seems that Milly had a specific purpose for forcing all of them to join up there.

"Alright! I can see that we all know who this is." Milly rudely pointed a figure at Lelouch's face. "So I'm just going to get to the point."

Curiosity took him by surprise.

"Lelouch Lamperouge. I am willing to pay you a high salary, if you work here at Royal Milk Café as one of the maids."

Then that statement surprised everyone else.

First of all, Lelouch is male.

He admitted that some people have claimed that he was 'beautiful' in a _slightly_-feminine way, but where's the logic? There are parts of him that make him a man, and he refuses to go to the extreme of cutting _them_ off. Such drastic actions are _horrifying_ to even think of. Although, he knew that wasn't what Milly meant. She wanted him to dress in that maid outfit… because he could pull it of. And Milly wasn't the type to blindly guess.

And it was still outright insulting.

"Isn't there a less humiliating role?"

"No. I'm afraid they're all filled."

As he continued to be in denial, his mind eventually wrapped around the images of his sister and mother.

He realized that she was practically spoiling him. Because Milly was not the type of person to hand out occupations with large wages to just anyone. And what he was doing now was demanding for something else, and not accepting this once in a lifetime opportunity.

Still, she was expected a lot from a male teen with family finance issues.

Milly continued, ignoring the anxious look on Lelouch's face. "But! You have to past the test. Else I can't hire you!"

Lelouch blinked. "What test?"

"Customer-For-Life test." Answered Shirley.

Lelouch was about to retort, but Kallen intervened.

"Kind of like picking favorites… Only in a less obvious or ostentatious way. Your goal to attract the next customer to step through that door into becoming your client. To cause them to show up here to only… see you." Kallen was acting pretty hesitant about the whole explanation, probably from past experience. "The only rule is that it can't be someone else's personal customer."

"It's difficult, because bad luck gave the last recruit a run-in with a creep. Well, more than the usual creeps." Followed the green-haired witch. "She had an early retirement."

Lelouch swallowed something. Was all this legal?

"But wait! I can't be feminine… I mean, what about my voice? Even if I change the pitch, it'll still be noticeable. People will think I'm some transsexual."

"That's why I took the liberty of having my fiancé make this!"

Milly? Betrothed? Since when? And man, Rivalz going to be pissed.

The blonde locked onto Lelouch's head, and forced his jaw open. Lelouch attempted to squirm out of her grasp, but she was overpowering him.

Plus, it happened very briefly. Lelouch noticed in a flash that Milly was holding something. He felt a small air pressure in his mouth, as if she had launched something into it with forced gravity. And then, she released him from her clutch. While he remained paralyzed.

"W-… WHAT?"

Things could not get any weirder. Whatever Milly had just done to him, it made his voice sound… more _womanly_. He couldn't even recognize it at first, thinking that someone else was talking. But then soon realize that the unfamiliar voice had belonged to him.

"What did you do?"

Which was way to disturbing. How was he suppose to explain this to everybody he knows? Puberty that cause his voice to go high instead of lower?

"I just gave you the latest water and solid resistant Voice-Tune Bug. Finest contraption my _darling_ has ever invented. And this is a government secret, so don't talk about it outside." When Lelouch heard this, he attempted to cough it up. "Sorry, but it's currently clinging onto your tonsil. And it's small and hardly noticeable, so you don't need to worry."

"But…!" shame struck him like a bulldozer, when his girly voice sounded shrill and feeble.

"This here remote controls the bug. I can turn it off before and after work, so can return to your normal voice." Milly held up the remote, which was about the same size as the palm of her hand. "And this air-pressure needle, is the only thing that can get the bug off of you. Incase you fail the test, that is." She held up the needle-like object that he had saw before through one glance.

"Wow, Lelouch. That voice really suits you." A joke, courtesy of Kallen. She was grinning at him.

"Shut up." He murmured back to her.

"I think it's cute!" shamelessly declared Shirley. "I'm curious to see what he'll look in our uniform!" Then earning a dagger glare from the male.

"Try it out, Pizza-boy. If you fail the test, then you fail. Nothing can be done about that." Said the witch, who didn't seem all that flabbergasted.

The blonde nudged him, "Well, Lelouch?"

"Fine. I'll try."

"Yay!" Shirley's delight was sure sign that she had been hoping for this day for a long time.

"Kay, let's open up the shop!" declared Milly. "We'll leave Lelouch here to get dressed."

The blonde had pulled out a maid costume from one the lockers, which was covered in plastic and hanging onto a clothes hanger. This _French_ maid outfit design, if he remember correctly, were unworn by any other.

"Wait! I'm inexperienced…" exclaim Lelouch.

"Just act like any maid would around their master." Answered Milly.

She handed it to him, and he reluctantly accepted.

"Good luck, Lulu." Shirley ran out into the hallway.

"Try not to waste time." This rather arrogant Kallen was getting on Lelouch's nerves. She followed Shirley out, and disappeared from sight.

"Once you're dressed, join us. And the test will begin when the next customer arrives." With that, Milly left.

Now it was just him, the witch, and the leading false impression of prostitution dangling from his hand.

"That uniform comes with French knickers to hide your masculine identity. I would advise you to protect it, because some of the men can't keep their hands to themselves."

Again, Lelouch didn't know what to make of all this. He watched as the green-haired girl departed, closing the door to the locker room as she left.

Should he really go through with it?

~ * _1 Hour Later _* ~

… How the _hell_ did women make wearing this thing look so easy?

Unlike most of his male populace, Lelouch never developed body hairs aside from on top his head. But the outfit came with wig, with the most accurate color of his original hair. This wig stretches all the way to the waist, and curling inwards at the tip. Also, he wasn't as muscular, since he barely did any regular physical activities. The fact that the dress had fit him, made him a little depressed. And it took him an hour to figure out how to put everything on correctly.

Now he just felt pathetic.

He sulked his way into the main part of the restaurant. And looked around to see that seven people (just males) had already arrived, and were being catered to by the four maids. Those costumers stopped what they were doing to stare at Lelouch. Fully dressed in maiden glory.

"Wow… The new recruit is smoking hot~"

From a corner, Lelouch herd one of the costumer whisper to his friend. But judging by the same reactions, they were all thinking the same thing.

He groaned.

Lelouch had his fair share of dealing with maids at school. Rich students that attended there like to show off their servants to their peers, and well, Lelouch felt sorry for them. Even if their master were to treat them poorly, they could not fight back. Else they will be fired.

Which meant that Lelouch would have to put up that sort of treatment for a while.

He needed the money. He had to do this for his family's sake. This was what he kept reminding himself until eventually he figured…

Maybe this won't be so bad?

Lelouch observed Milly and Shirley, carefully analyzing their behaviors towards the guests. Astounded by the pleasant rays they shrouded themselves in. They were inviting, not in the least bit hostile, and thrived upon the happiness from their customers.

He had always assume that women were just degrading themselves in front of men, that this was no better than forfeiting their pride. But he now understand, that all of them have their reasons for doing this. That although they could be unwilling, there were reasons that kept them from quitting. Reasons, that encouraged them.

And his reason was his family obligations.

"Two are coming. Your target will be the first one to enter." Whispered C.C. as she passed him. She was carrying a tray of dirty plates, and was heading for the kitchen.

Lelouch took a circular tray with two menus, and carefully tucked them flat against the front of his stomach. Just like how a school girl would carry a few of her notebooks. Folding one hand over the other, as he tried to picture that image of a proper maid's stance in his head.

Stand tall, heads up, and be ready to bow as the master enters the building.

He took one gulp and stood in position.

"W-wait a minute, Gino!"

"C'mon man, you have to eat here!"

"Quit it! I don't—"

"Here we go!"

The door opens, causing a literal bell to ring. This served as a warning for the maids that another person has arrived.

As he recalled his first time arriving here, so to allow him to pull out the necessary lines.

"Welcome back, Master." And bowed his head.

The staffs were caught off guard by Lelouch's determination. Finding that his accurate posture was spot on. Perhaps, even more eloquent than any act they've ever seen.

But something was off. _Way off_.

Their silent admiration, became more of fright. For he could've sworn he heard Shirley gasp.

Yet he ignored it, and presumed to raising his head to smile compassionately. Only to be thrown off guard himself.

Staring into those baffled pupils, surrounded by shimmering emerald irises.

Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this FF! This is actually a request from a personal friend so… it couldn't be helped. I had to post it.

Also, I would really appreciate encouraging reviews. The more the merrier! XD

I would be LYING if I said that this wasn't inspired by Maid Sama. But it's definitely going in it's own direction. So don't go assuming that everything that happened there is going to happen here. Though I had to readjust some of the character's personality so it can fit the flow of the story better. Hopefully they're not to the point of OOC.

In any case, more humor and drama to come. And a shameless Suzaku? O.o

**Disclaimer**: Code Geass does not belong to me.


End file.
